As usage of connected devices increase, wireless networks that were intended to support only a few devices, now support many more connected devices. In addition, the connected devices may be running bandwidth intensive applications such as streaming video. When designing a wireless network, a mobile network operator (MNO) may use a peak bandwidth of all the devices to allocate network equipment for each area. If the peak bandwidth is defined by normal operation, incidents that cause an unexpected congestion of connected devices may result in the wireless network dropping or ignoring requests. If the peak bandwidth is based on special or isolated incidents, for normal operation, the capacity above the average usage is wasted bandwidth that may go unused. If a MNO can identify the incidents ahead of time and take preemptive action, the peak bandwidth may be defined closer to normal operation saving vast amounts of network equipment that would otherwise be deployed.